


after life

by anon_drabble



Series: after life series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: part one of my new angst series. each part will be a new character but they do tie in together 👀
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: after life series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	after life

Meeting Zen had been everything you'd hoped for. He was just as handsome and charismatic as he'd seemed. Falling in love came naturally and easily. When he looked at you, you just knew he loved you, although he'd never said it. After the RFA party, you and he were officially a couple, and things were moving at a comfortable pace. You spent much of your time with him, laughing, talking, just sharing your life. Days spent with Zen were happy. You just fit with him in ways that couldn't be put into words. 

In short, it was love and you'd never been more certain of anything in your life. A fairy tale. Just like a fairy tale. 

When you came home on your anniversary, Zen was already waiting, dinner made, drinks ready. He always knew how to treat you, and being good to each other was natural. He sat you down to a plate of food, lit some candles, and joined you. 

“Babe, this time with you has been amazing. I’ve never been so happy.” 

You had to smile. “Me too,” you said. “I love you so much.” 

Zen smiled but you thought you detected a wince, almost. Hesitation. He nodded but didn’t immediately say anything. You often wondered why he never said those words. He could say the most romantic, gooey phrases in public with a straight face but he’d never told you he loved you. You knew he felt it but you wished you could hear the words from him. “Babe, you remember when I talked about my motorcycle and riding?” he said instead. 

You nodded, with a faint smile. He loved his bike but had kept true to his word to be far more careful now that you were worrying about him. 

“I told you about my accident,” he went on, somber now. “I think about it sometimes. It’s like it was a crossroads. One path led to you. I’ve thought a lot about all the choices I’ve made that might have led me away from you but I think that was a pivotal one.” 

“It makes sense. V brought you to the hospital and you decided to join RFA after that, right? If you had decided not to join, we might never have met.” 

He smiled but his eyes were distant. “Right. Do you have any moments like that?” he asked. 

You shrugged. “Well, making the decision to follow the instructions to join the RFA chat room. If I’d known you were waiting for me, though, I would always make the same choice.” 

“Come here,” he said, standing and pulling you into a tight hug. He kissed you, his lips as warm and soft as they’d always been. “It’s been one year but you’ve given me a love that will last forever, haven’t you?” he murmured into your head. 

“Forever and always,” you answered, snuggling into the most comfortable arms you’d ever known. 

“I want to make sure you know I’m giving you the same. I love you, so much. Forever. Even longer than that,” he said, his voice a whisper. He sounded hurt. You looked up and saw tears in his eyes. “Remember that, okay? I love you. Forever. More. Even when… Even when I can’t tell you, you remember that.” 

“Zen…?” you asked, scared by his tone, by the look in his eyes. 

He looked past you, took in a shaky breath. “I know. I know. But I don’t want to leave her…” 

You turned your head and saw V standing behind you. When had he gotten there? Why was he there? 

“You made the deal,” V said, his tone soft. 

“I know.” Zen turned his attention back to you. “I love you. I love so much. Please, never forget that. I have to… I have to go now.” Zen was crying now, his hands cupping your cheeks. They felt cold, despite the warm apartment. 

“Zen?” you asked, your voice shaking. 

“Goodbye,” he said, with a kiss. His body fell to the ground, the sudden movement shocking you into jumping back. 

V approached Zen’s body. He looked at you. “Zen made a deal that day,” he began, though it sounded as though he wasn’t even addressing you. “The day of his accident. He crashed and as he said, I found him. When I found him...he was already dead. I saw him there, next to his body, sobbing. He wished for love as he’d never known it, not from his family, and not from anyone else. His greatest desire was to love someone with all his heart. But he died before he ever had the chance. He begged for a second chance. To live long enough to experience that feeling. To love someone with all his heart, with every ounce of considerable affection he had to give. And to have that person love him back. He said that once he had that, he could die and he wouldn’t regret anything. He wouldn’t wish for more.” V closed his eyes. You were crying now, tears falling on Zen, tears for him, and tears for yourself. V couldn’t look at you without feeling the pain of your broken heart. You knew what he would be saying next. You didn’t want to hear it. “I knew… I knew it would hurt him. But he deserved love, just the same. He knew what would happen if he loved you. He knew once he did, once he loved you with all abandon, that he would die. Still, he never stopped himself. He chose you, knowing everything.” Now V looked at you again. “He chose to embrace that love. I ask you to honor his last words. That you always remember him and what he gave.” 

You nodded, kneeling beside Zen. Your shaking hands took his, now cold and limp. “I love you, Zen. I love you…Always. I promise. I won’t stop and I won’t let-” you choked back a sob, “Your death and the time we spent after it, I’ll always remember… that you chose love and I’ll make sure there’s nothing to regret in that decision.” 

“I’ll be watching to ensure that remains true,” V said, though you barely heard him. 


End file.
